


What They Don't Know, Won't Hurt Them

by BlueLunes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLunes/pseuds/BlueLunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't know when angsting over his break up with Allison disappeared. He doesn't know how exactly he became friends with Isaac, or when he started waking up in the middle of the night, a name on his lips that didn't start with 'A'. All he did know is for once he was going to take Stiles's advice and man up, or wolf up, and take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelseverywhere (queenregnantoftrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenregnantoftrash/gifts).



> So this is so totally my friend's fault. After watching the Toyota commercial with Stiles and Scott in it, she told me that what Stiles didn't know was that Scott was actually picking up Isaac. Thus this... (commercial: youtube.com/watch?y=mpbpk7eMPk&festure=player_embedded )
> 
> Also, this was written on an iPad, so there may be some mistakes from autocorrect...

"Wow, this is great," Stiles said for about the fifth time, running his fingers over the smooth leather of the seats, flipping down the visor and adjusting his seat position over and over again. "Your insurance company is awesome."

Scott grinned, carefully checking his rearview mirror, then side mirror, then glancing over Stiles before merging into the right lane and parking by the curb. After the last accident (totally not his fault that the supernatural flavor of the month happened to be a minotaur and just _happened_ to run into, crumpling the hood and then getting hit from the back by another car who had been too busy freaking out at a half-bull-half-man that ran out into the middle of the road- ) his mom had taken him out to practice driving, telling him that if he got one scratch on the new car he was going to lose his license.  

"So..." Stiles turned to face him, a grin on his face, eyes crinkling. "What's the plan tonight?"

Scott reached forward, taping the screen.

"Mmm, mexican?" Stiles grinned, "Alright."

Scott rolled his eyes, tapping another icon.

"And a movie?!" Stiles looked shocked, happinessfriend rolling off of him. "You never take me to dinner and a movie!"

Scott chuckled, because yeah, anyone would hear them and think something totally different and not "total best bros". He pressed another icon, music flaring from the total surround-sound speakers.

Stiles's expression fell briefly, but his emotions stayed the same. "I am not going to movie and dinner tonight, am I?"

Scott grinned. 

"You are ditching me and taking Allison out." His expression changed. He was getting pissed. "Scott, she dumped you. Like for good. I am sorry man I really am."

Scott sighed, turning off the music. "It...it isn't Allison."

For a moment Stiles stared, mouth falling open. If Derek was here, he'd be telling Stiles to shut his mouth. Scott suppressed a shudder, thinking of his intense Alpha. "You...you've got a date?" he ended up squeaking. "With who?"

Scott bit his lip, kneading the steering wheel between his hands. This...this really wasn't a conversation he was comfortable with. He remembered Stiles's awkward explanation outside of the gay bar; they hadn't talked about that, or all the times Stiles had asked if he was attractive, or  how Derek was doing (contrary to popular belief, Scott wasn't really that stupid. He'd caught on soon after the incident with Gerard when Derek had gone to Stiles in the aftermath, leading the frazzled teen away from the wreckage of everything). 

Stiles searched his face and then nodded, a slow smile on his face. "Right. Ok. I'm glad. Really. Go get 'em, tiger! Er.. wolf?" 

Scott shoved Stiles, laughing as his best friend grumbled but unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car. "Hey Stiles?" His friend paused, turning back to the window Scott had unrolled. "Invite Derek over for a movie and dinner."

Then he was driving away, Stiles spluttering and shouted "SCOTT! SCOTT WHAT THE HELL MAN!" in his ears.

Game time.

  


Scott smoothed his hands over his pants, trying to work up the nerve to get out of the car. This was ridiculous, why was he freaking out? He was going to go in there ask Isaac to go see the new Bourne movie, see if he wanted to get some food after and that was that. Friends did that. He and Stiles did it. All the time. He could do this, he could do this, he could-

His hand faltered on the door handle. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this. Isaac would look at him funny, Isaac wouldn't like Bourne, Isaac-

Scott let out a yelp when someone rapped on his window. He calmed himself, looking up at Isaac's confused/amused expression and felt his heartbeat skip again. He rolled down his window, glaring up at Isaac. "Jesus Christ, man, you scared me!"

Isaac ducked his head, looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry." He paused, lifting an eyebrow and when Scott just continued to stare at him, it rose higher. "Any reason you were just sitting out here?"

Scott opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. "Uh... No. Not really. Just. Uh..."

Something in Isaac's face shuttered and his shoulders hunched just slightly. If Scott hadn't spent the last few weeks watching Isaac he wouldn't have noticed it. But he did and felt his heart squeeze. Shit.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie or something. Stiles is busy-" or he would be if he took Scott's advice "and so yeah."

Isaac looked up, eyebrow raised again. "So your friend is busy and you decide to come ask me?"

"What?" Scott blinked at the way Isaac said friend. He thought Isaac and Stiles were friends - or at least, he thought Stiles played mom for Derek's trio of turned werewolves. "No, I mean yes, I mean...shit." He closed his eyes, hitting the steering wheel. "This is so not going how I planned," he muttered.

He jumped at the feather light touch to his shoulder. "I didn't mean..." Isaac bit his lip. "I'd like to...hang out."

Scott beamed. "Great, come on get it!" Isaac loaped around the car, sliding in with a kind of grace that stole Scott's breath momentarily. He was so thin and tall, sharp angles, nothing like the soft curves that Allison had. He was fierce and so beautiful.

They drove in silence for a moment, Scott fiddling with a music, settling on a station he knew Isaac liked (he'd come into the abandoned subway one day to find Isaac humming along as he lay on the floor doing homework, and he might of memorized the station name just so he could listen to it too). Isaac shot him a look that Scott caught out of the corner of his eye, biting his cheek to keep him from saying something stupid. 

"So, you never really did say why you were loitering outside," Isaac mused, fingers tapping against his leg to the beat of the song (now I'm fallen asleep and she's callin' a cab while he's having a smoke and she's takin' a drag- ).

Scott blushed, fingers tightening reflexively on the steering wheel. "Oh...right. Um..." he shot a nervous look at Isaac. "I was looking to see if there was any interesting movies." He gestures at the screen.

Isaac smirks. "Really?" he almost purrs the word as he slowly relaxes into the leather seats. Scott knows that Isaac knows that he is lying and that Isaac knows that Scott knows but is going to let it slide. "Any good ones?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess. There is Hit and Run, uh... Expendables 2, Bourne..."

"What do you want to see?"

Scott shrugs. "I asked you to come with."

"Exactly, so you pick."

"Well...I kind of wanted to see The Bourne Legacy, but I mean whatever you want."

Isaac looks thoughtful. "That's the one with the guy who played Hawkeye, right?" 

Scott shoots a quick look. Could Isaac be any more perfect? "Yeah!"

"Then let's see that one." 

 

 

The rest of the trip to the movie theater is fairly quiet, a few comments here and there. Mostly it is the music playing that breaks the silence (so with toothpaste kisses and lines, I'll be yours and you'll be- lay with me, I'll lay with you, we'll do the things that lovers do-) and then they are parking.

There isn't a line, it being still early so Scott goes right up to the booth. "Hi, uh, two tickets to Bourne please?" He hears Isaac make a choked sound behind him but ignores it, giving the girl behind the glass the money. Her eyes flicker from Scott to Isaac, who Scott can see barely reflected in the glass. He has a hopelessly confused look on his face (the one Stiles likes to call kicked puppy) as he stares at the back of Scott's head. Scott suppresses a grin and then winces at the look the girl gives him. She gives him an overly bright smile as she hands him his tickets, "Have a good time" sounding ridiculously dirty as she looks between them. Scott ushers Stiles into the lobby, handing his tickets to the attendant who points them toward the right theatre.

"Do you want to get something? Popcorn?"

Isaac shrugs, but his eyes are glued to the candy stand. Scott suppresses another smile and they get in line again. He snags a box of junior mints and Isaac looks torn between the cookie dough bites and the Skittles so Scott grabs both, smiling when Isaac looks at him. He shakes Isaac off, paying for their medium popcorn, candy, and sodas. He specifies to the attendant to fill the cup up half with Sprite and half with Mountain Dew, ignoring the strange look on Isaac's face. In the end his wallet is a lot lighter but he doesn't mind, handing Isaac the mixed drink and candy. 

"I can pay you know," Isaac mutters, nudging Scott carefully with his pointy elbow. 

"I know." 

He doesn't see the look on Isaac's face as he leads the way to their theatre. 

 

They settle toward the back of the middle - not in the very back where all the couples sit so they can make out, and not in the front where everyone has to slouch to see the screen. They talk quietly, Isaac batting Scott's hands away from the popcorn, insisting it has to be saved for the movie, but allowing Scott to have some of his cookie dough bites.

Soon the theatre dims and they settle down, passing the Skittles bag between them one last time. The previews roll and Scott leans a bit closer to Isaac's ear, murmuring comments to the other teen. 

"We are totally going to see Lawless," Isaac hisses.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Gary Oldmen."

Scott huffs but he doesn't complain because his wolf is rolling around because Isaac just said that they were going to do this again!

"Fine, then you'll go see this one." Isaac raises an eyebrow at Clint Eastwood and Justin Timberlake. 

"Doesn't he remind you kind of Stiles's dad?" Isaac mutters as they watch Clint Eastwood threaten a bar patron who was hitting on Eastwood's daughter. 

"No...oh god yes." Scott slumps in his seat, sensing Isaac next to him muffling his laughter.

 

Sometime during the movie their arms both rest on the thin armrest. Isaac tenses, Scott can see the ridged line of the taller teen beside him. He slowly turns his palm, tracing random lines along the warm skin. Isaac relaxes, letting out a soft sigh, slumping so his shoulder presses against Scott's. Like this, Scott can feel Isaac get engaged in the movie - feel as he tenses and flinches and lets out little gasps, hums pleased or scoffs, and Scott, well the movie is good, but it isn't as exciting as Isaac's face or the pleasurable scent wafting off him.

 

"Well, that certainly was a movie!" Isaac says, depositing the trash in the bin outside the door. "I think I might have to go re-watch the other three."

"I have all three," Scott says, smiling as he looks at Isaac. He's relaxed, looking far more carefree then he normally does.

"You do?" Isaac stops, spinning to look at Scott. "We are so watching them."

"Tonight?"

Isaac grins and then pauses. "I mean...if you don't... have plans."

"Dude, for you? I never have plans." He freezes the moment the words out of his mouth, hoping Isaac didn't notice. "Are you hungry?" He covers up his slip, quickly. "We could get take-out or something."

"Sure," Isaac says slowly, following him out into the cool air. "How about burgers?"

 

 

(The guy at the cashier stares at them like they are mad when they order three raw burgers each and a mountain of fries.)

 

 

Isaac stretches out on the couch, patting his stomach. "I am so full," he says, shirt riding up and revealing a flash of pale skin. Scott swallows, looking away, his mouth suddenly dry. "Bathroom!"

Scott takes deep breaths when Isaac is away. Get a grip, get a grip. Friends, remember, friends? But it is so hard when Isaac is there, his scent flavoring the air, teasing flashes of skin that Scott wants to mark -

 

 

Sometime during the second movie, Isaac shifts so he's leaning toward Scott instead of the arm rest of the couch. Scott moves as slowly as he can and soon their shoulders are brushing again. The tiny touch sends sparks flying through Scott's body -

 

"God my head hurts from all the action!" Isaac moans, digging his head into the cushions. 

"You want to stop?"

"Hell no, put the other movie in!" Scott chuckles and pops in the last movie. When he turns Isaac looks up, bleary eyed and rumbled from his rolling around on the couch. Scott sits down, noticing that Isaac has moved more into his space. Stiles always says that Isaac is a cuddler.

 

 

During an awkward scene, Scott glances at Isaac, opening his mouth to say something, because he and Stiles always talk over these scene, but this isn't Stiles he is watching a movie with it is Isaac and Isaac is looking at him.

The lights from the TV wash over Isaac's face, catching in his eyes and making them glitter in the darkness. His mouth is partly open, maybe he's about to say something, maybe not, Scott doesn't know and won't find out because he's suddenly had enough-

Enough of the staring from a distance, trying to piece together his feelings about why now, why Isaac, why why why, he's done pretending, done trying to ignore it.

He isn't quite aware that he's moved until Isaac's eyes are a lot closer, the eyelashes fluttering and brushing against his cheek as Isaac closes his eyes, and then -

Isaac's lips are slightly chapped, split from his nervous chewing of them, but are warm and soft. The minute they touch, as cliché as it is, sparks fly and his wolf howls, because it feels so, so, so right. Kissing Allison had been amazing, had felt right, but with Isaac, everything is perfect. He could go on and on, pressing kisses against Isaac’s mouth.

They break away when gunfire comes from the screen. Isaac’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes over bright. He searches Scott’s face, seems to find what he is looking for he turns, settling against Scott’s chest. They fit together, puzzle pieces, and Scott’s wolf is happy, happier than it ever had been.

 

 

 

 

 

Melissa McCall unlocks the front door, juggling her late night grocery bags, keys and jacket. She hears soft music coming from the living room and sighs, taking her shopping to the kitchen and quickly putting it away before heading to the living room.

She hadn’t seen Stiles’s jeep, so she’s assuming Scott has been moping again. She stops, staring in surprise at the scene in front of her.

Scott, and another teen, another werewolf, Isaac she thinks his name is, are curled up on the couch, arms around each other, legs entangled. Isaac’s curly head is tucked under Scott’s chin and both boys are wearing blissful expressions. She stares for a moment, soft, tired smile of her own spreading across her face as she goes and turns the TV off. 

It explains a lot, the quiet whispers she’d heard coming from behind Scott’s door late at night. At first sh had thought it was Stiles, sneaking in again, but she’d seen him on one such nigh in the all-night diner sitting across from the dark haired man, John Stilinski calls to complain about sneaking into his son’s room and “when are they going to just tell me?”. 

Melissa shakes her head, heading up the stairs toward her room. She wonders when the two boys downstairs will tell her; she’s not going to pry, she did that with Alison. No, she’ll just check the “secret” spot Scott hides his condoms in to make sure they are being safe still. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of sorts, or a collection of short interactions between Isaac and Scott.

 

**Something about the other that was a surprise**

Scott dropped his bag just beyond the door, too worn out from school, lacrosse and then work, to really care if it was in the way of whoever walked in through the front door after him. He walks in a daze toward the kitchen, grabbing a soda and a Tupperware container that Stiles had dropped by with the other day. He glances at its contents and decides, yes, he can eat cold pasta. He snags a fork and heads upstairs where he can hear the muted strains  a guitar. He can smell Isaac (fresh dirt, pine, Scott's shampoo, home, family, pack, mate) and he picks up his pace up the stairs, eager to curl up next to Isaac on his bed and have Isaac feed him pasta-

The music is louder, a country twang that makes Scott pause for a moment. No one in Beacon Hills (save some of the die hard country folk) listen to country so it's strange to hear it. He shoves it aside, hurries down the hall (the music gets louder) and pushes open his door.

Isaac is dancing around Scott's bedroom in Scott's away game lacrosse jersey, a pair of boxer shorts and socks. He leaps up onto the bed (the frame protesting the movement), striking a pose, one arm thrown wide the other pointing straight at Scott, cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed shut as he sings.

"Save a horse! RIDE A COWBOW!" the music cuts off with the last line and Isaac's eyes open, his special soft grin on his face that gets wiped away the moment he sees Scott standing in the door way (mouth open, Tupperware container about to fall out of his slack grasp).

"Um...hi?" Isaac ducks his head, clearly embarrassed. "How was work?"

The Tupperware container hits the floor, followed by the clang of the soda and fork and Scott's moving across the room, leaping up onto the bed (another groan), cupping the back of Isaac's neck, fingers slipping into those amazingly soft curls, tugging the other teen's head down to meet his.

Isaac's other words are swallowed up by Scott's lips - he kisses bruisingly hard, so turned on by the strong scent of Scott wrapped around Isaac, the pale skin of Isaac's thighs and calves, and the rich tone of Isaac's voice when he sings-

Isaac pulls back with a gasp. Scott's hand around Isaac's neck tightens, keeping the taller boy pressed against him, forehead to forehead so they are breathing into each other's faces. Isaac's cheeks are a brilliant red and his eyes are slightly glazed.

"So..." Scott grins, nipping lightly  at Isaac's lips. "Are you going to ride me?"

**Who is the first to wake up in the morning?**

The sun is warm on Scott’s skin, heating the sheets wrapped low on his hips and tamgled between his legs amd the body next to him. He can hear the birds outside the window, chriping away and being slightly annoying to his super werewolf ears. He burrows closer toward the solid heat next to him, letting out a long sigh when fingers curl around his neck, toying with his hair. He needs a haircut, but each time he thinks about it, he remembers fingers tugging at it, forcing him to bear his throat to a hot mouth.

He knows he should get up, face the day but he is content right now, lulled by his sleepy wolf and the close proximety of his mate .

“Morning,” a soft voice says into his brow, pressing feather soft kisses down and over his closed eyelids. He squirms, arching into the body and lazily lets his eyes flicker open.

Isaac smiles at him, gently scratching Scott’s scalp. He looks awake, sleep mostly cleared away from his eyes, though his face still holds the sleepy relaxness he gets. Scott likes to know that Isaac sleeps best next to him.

“Mrgf.” Scott nips at Isaac’s adam apple, closing his eyes again. He feels Isaac shift and tightens his arms around the taller teen, trapping him in bed. Isaac lets out a huff of breath; he is a morning person and feels anxious to be lying in bed as the sun grows brighter . Scott knows he had about ten more minutes before Isaac will kiss him, wrinkling his nose at Scott’s morning breath, and then will entangle himself from the sheets and Scott’s body (“Seriously, are you sure you are a werewolf and not a wereoctopus or something?”) to go downstairs and find something to eat.

**How/When did they tell the parents?**

Isaac twists his lomg fingers together, staring down at the bubbling pot of pasta sauce, feeling ridiculously nervous. It has been three months since he and Scott started officially dating, three months since their first kiss on the couch in the other room. He’s seen Melissa McCall multiple times since then, even had dinner with her on several occasions.

This time is different now. He and Scott had decided a week ago that  it was time to tell Melissa everything. Scott didn’t feel right keeping secrets from her, not since she’d found out about him being a werewolf. The Pack had know since day one, it was impossible to hide things from werewolves (despite what Derek and Stiled might think).

He hears the screetch of bike brakes and a small part of him relaxes, rumbling contently when the door opens and the smell of Scott (clean laundry, grass, sweat, home, pack, family,  mate ) sweeps over him a moment before Scott enters the room. Isaac turns grinning as Scott is across the room in a flash, nuzzling into Isaac’s neck and mouthing at his collar bone.

“You cooked,” he murmurs, stretching up to press an open mouthed kiss against Isaac’s lips. He opens his mouth willingly, grinning when Scott grabs his hips, fingers tight over his hip bones. “You didn’t have to.”

“Wanted to –ah!- make a good impression,” he pulls away, glaring halfheartedly at Scott who doesn’t look sheepish at all that he had just cupped Isaac’s dick.

“My mom likes you,” Scott mouths at Isaac’s neck, rubbing his hands over his chest. Isaac does the same, smirking when Scott’s scent becomes infused with his own and the darker tinge of arousal.

They hear Melissa’s car pull onto the street. Scott growls and Isaac surges forward stealing one last kiss. By the time Melissa walks in, calling out to Scott for him to stop leaving his bike in the middle of the driveway, they are both marginally under control and Scott is busy setting the table.

“Smells good,” Melissa says, moving into the kitchen and stopping dead when she sees Isaac cooking and Scott setting the table. Isaac feels himself tense, fear distress anxiety rolling off him and making Scott look pained.

“Oh, about time,” Melissa says, grabbing a bottle of wine. “I was wondering when you guys would finally tell me. Isaac, honey, you really didn’t need to cook.”

Isaac and Scott both stare at the older woman as she pours herself a glass of wine. She looks up catching their shocked expressions. “What you really think I wouldn’t know? Please, give me some credit.” She takes her glass and leaves the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. “Call me when it is ready. Oh and boys, after dinner we are going to discuss why your condom stash is so low.”

 

**Who wears the pants in the relationship?**

The window creaks as it slides open. Scott grins from where he is sitting at his desk, twirling to face the figure slipping through. Isaac straightens once he is in, eyes flashing golden for a moment. Scott lets his eyes wander as Isaac prowls forward. It has been four weeks since what Stiles (how he found out Scott doesn't want to know) has dubbed the Great Movie and Couch Incident. Four weeks of blissful kisses, of happiness as he curls around Isaac, petting silky soft curls. Of course they are teenage boys so there has been some wandering hands southward, some mutual hand jobs (and blow jobs, Scott will never forget the image of Isaac between his legs, mouth obscenely red) in the back of Scott's car. Being with Isaac is so much different then being with Allison- with Allison it was all fire, burned hot and fierce but went out quick. There was none of the slow moments he has with Isaac in the morning or late at night curled up on the couch watching the corny country western films Isaac adores. 

 

Scott suddenly had a lapful of lanky Isaac, the taller teen's eyes glowing gold as he presses himself onto Scott. "What are you thinking about?" he whispers, tongue flicking out and licking his lips, and then Isaac leans in, teeth grazing against Scott's ear as he hums.

 

"You," Scott manages to get out, feeling his wolf rumble. His nails turn sharp as he rakes them down Isaac's back. Only Isaac makes him feel wildly out of control and yet at the same time, makes him feel like he could conquere the world. 

 

Isaac growls, biting down on Scott's ear, tugging then licking. A moment later Scott loses his shirt, his hands skimming under the hem of Isaac's, tracing up the smooth stomach and chest, pushing up the t-shirt. Isaac pulls away from where he's marking Scott's neck long enough that Scott can get Isaac's shirt off. 

 

His fingers tangle in Isaac's hair, yanking it to bring Isaac's mouth back to his in a searing kiss. It is messy, frantic, and Scott feels like he's burning up. He whines when Isaac pulls away, his eyes flicking down to follow Isaac's tongue as it runs acrossed his bruised lips. Then Isaac is pulling him up and they are stumbling backward, but unwilling to let go of each other to make their progress easier. Scott follows Isaac down onto the bed, their mouths colliding, tongues battling. 

 

Scott pulls away, licking at Isaac's neck, whining when he arches his neck up, submitting- he bites down, teeth slightly elongating. He wants the world to know that Isaac is his, mineminemine-

 

Scott blinks up at Isaac, who's smirking down at him, flashing white teeth against a red mouth. His eyes are drawn to the teeth marks on Isaac's neck and his wolf howls in pleasure, because those are his.

 

Time seems to slow and speed up, it's all a haze- Isaac's cries muffled by Scott's shoulder as he comes, Scott arching into Isaac when he does something with his hands- the. Isaac is scrambling, the last of their clothes off, as he finds the foil packets and the bottle of lotion. Scott's hands settle Isaac's hips, stilling the other teen. 

"You sure?" his voice sounds wrecked, even to himself. Isaac bites his lip, smoothing it out with tiny licks and he's nodding, the sound of a lid clicking  and then Isaac hisses against his mouth, stilling. Scott's hand flutter, he settles one on the back of Isaac's neck and the other, curling downward, distracting. 

 

Soon Isaac presses a little foil packet into Scott's hand, moaning softly against Scott's mouth as he works himself open. "You sure?" he asks again, his wolf whining at his staling. Isaac smiles, so open, raw and besutiful that Scott's breath catches and he doesn't have time to draw air in because Isaac is guiding him, pressing down onto Scott-

 

They both lay panting, Isaac's eyes squeezed shut, his whole body trembling against Scott's. Scott is murmuring, a endless stream of words meant to comfort, to sooth, to distract himself just taking. Isaac lets out a shaky breath, tears prickling at his eyes and he leans in kissing Scott long and hard before sitting up, hands splayed on Scott's chest to give him leverage. 

 

Scott growls, hips jerking, pushing himself deeper- their pace is frantic, uncoordinated, both of them not yet finding the inner link. His wolf howls, pleased that finally, finally he is with his mate- Isaac's eyes are flashing gold then back to blue and Scott's certain his are doing the same-

 

They find a rhythm, but they are teenagers, Scott can feel it building in him, he isn't going to last much longer, his fingers clenching, steadying on Isaac's bony hips, Isaac's hand splayed over Scott's chest, right over his heart -

 

Isaac cries out, nails digging in painfully, Scott's sure he will have halfmoon cuts surrounding his heart for awhile. He reaches up, dragging Isaac's mouth down to him, capturing it, and it's too much, his wolf howls mine and Isaac answers-

 

After, Scott idly traces lines into Isaac's chest, his eyes feeling heavy. Isaac shifts, tucking himself in closer, neither caring that the beds a mess, to tired to do anything other then cling to each other and trade soft kisses. Scott watches as Isaac's eyes close, his breathing evening out. He smiles, curling the other teen closer, pressing his face into his hair and breathing in the scent of mate and home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used (in order):
> 
> Mr. Brightside, by The Killers
> 
> Toothpaste Kisses, by The Maccabees
> 
> Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy), by Big & Rich


End file.
